Vehicles, for example motorcycles, include an air intake assembly configured to receive ambient air for combustion within an internal combustion engine. Oftentimes, the air intake assembly includes an air box and, if the vehicle is a motorcycle, the air box may be positioned at a forward portion of the vehicle adjacent the fuel tank.
The air box filters and directs air into the intake of the engine and is positioned between the engine intake and atmosphere. Typically, performance can be enhanced by maximizing the size of the air box on the clean and dirty side of the filter and by maximizing the filter area. However, with motorcycles there is often limited space to do so.